Puppet
by Ryzaria
Summary: Err, OneShot. Limstella's thoughts before she gets...well, slaughtered. XD


Hey, I'm back with another of my "OMG, THAT SUCKS!!!" OneShot fics!

Everyone-TEH NOOOOOOOOOOES!!!

Limmeh-It's about meeeeeeee!

Yeah, but you're depressing in it.

Limmeh-Aww...

So, without further waiting, I bring you...

**Puppet**

What are emotions? I do not understand them, for I live to serve my master. He gave me life, so he must be right always. If my master was ever wrong, it would be like a thousand suns collapsing around my head. My master is always right.

But now my master seems to be more agitated. I have served him well, so I hope it is not me who he is angry towards. It seems that since Ephidel disappeared, my master's plans have been descending in a downward spiral towards failure. Which is a shame, as he had spent so many years on those plans. He had spent so many years perfecting the art of making us, the morphs, and now his plans were for naught.

I hear my master call me, so I rush to him. I am his servant, and shall do his bidding. For that is all I am. I live to serve. That is what I was created for. To serve, and I shall do so. Like a puppet.

I have had to kill many people for my master. He requires the quintessence to live on, so I shall give him what he desires. I remember ending Lady Sonia's existence. She swore to her end that she was perfect, the perfect human. Although she had no quintessence, she was...like me, in a way. I remember also the ending of Lloyd. He had simply given his brother a warning to beware the treachery of the fang.

And of course, Ursula. I remember killing her, because of the strange feeling when I did it. It almost seemed like I was satisfied with her ending. And rightly so. The woman had sucked up to almost every person in the Fang, trying to weasel her way to my master's favour, but when no one was watching, she had started calling me many things that would, in my opinion, would be considered hurtful. She would try and burn me with her Elfire tome. However, I could, or would not fight back. I only kill on my master's orders.

So it was probably a feeling of satisfaction when I ended Ursula's retched life. But now is not the time for such thoughts. My master awaits. As I reach him, I notice his look, it is a look of grimness. Is he upset? Is he angry?

"So, they're coming..." he says. I say nothing, although I believe he is referring to Eliwood's group. He speaks again. "Go, Limstella. Bring their essences to me."

"Sire..." I say, unsure of what he means. Does he mean for me to destroy them all myself? They are mortal, but they are strong as well.

"I have given you magic stronger than any seen on the continent. Through this magic, you have gained much power. Perfect strength and perfect beauty. You are my masterpiece, Limstella." I say nothing to this. There isn't much I can say to this.

"Your flesh cannot endure the power of this sorcery. Before tomorrow, your entire body will be corrupted. But this is what you desire, yes? The chance to die for me?"

I do not understand what he says, so I reply "As you wish."

Can I die? Is it possible for something without a soul to truly die?

- - -

I can see Eliwood's group. They have swarmed over the battlefield, and destroyed all defences towards me. It appears as though I shall use the power my master has given me to destroy the group.

One of them charges at me now. He is a Swordmaster, it seems, with hair like a female, a ponytail curling down his back. I stand my ground, and start chanting my spell. Fimbulvetr, it is called. The ice starts swirling around the Swordmaster, but he seems ready for this. He seems to disappear, reappearing right beside the tornado of ice. He has a look of superiority on his face.

However, the spell then enters its secondary stage, and the tornado turns into a massive block of ice, which shoots outwards, smashing into the Swordmaster, sending him backwards, staggering slightly.

Now, someone else charges. I am unsure...he wears grey robes, and holds twin daggers...ah. He is the Angel of Death. I have seen him, he slips through the shadows. Yet here he is, with a girl clinging onto his arm, and they both rush towards me. The Angel of Death flips into the air, and disappears. I am confused. Where did he go?

Ah! He appears in front of me, and smashes the daggers into my stomach...so, this is the feeling called pain? I do not think much of it...

The mage appears, and, I notice with a look of horror on her face, starts chanting. The ground beneath me rumbles, and I know what is coming. A pillar of flame rises up, swirling around me. The heat is intense, and my skin crackles and boils. Yet, I still stand, albeit with many injuries. I sway slightly, then start chanting.

But then, I feel the presence of another one like me. Is it Renault? It is probable...and yet, he seems to be no longer a man of the sword. He is now a man of the cloth, which is an odd change. But he may heal my wounds. And yet...he looks at me with pity, then starts chanting from his tome. A beam of light flies into the sky, then flies down from the heavens, smashing into me. It didn't hurt at all.

I am about to start chanting again, when I am interrupted. A man with red hair has appeared in front of me, and has taken out a lance. I see what he is about to do, and I am disappointed. It appears that my master's wish hasn't been fulfilled.

The lance thrusts into my stomach, and I feel it smashing into whatever is there. I know that this is the end. The lance is withdrawn, and I collapse, bleeding profusely. And only one thought goes through my brain. _If this is dying, I don't think much of it..._

And yet, I realize now what my master says. He sent me out here to die. I feel something...something new. Is this...a feeling of betrayal? Or is it something else.

"This body and mind are constructs..." I manage to mutter with my dying breaths. "Yes...as is this...sorrow..."

Sorrow is what I feel. It is strange that I feel sorrow now.

And yet, I know that I never felt a good emotion...I never felt...happy...

If this...is dying...I...don't...th...


End file.
